


Danny Phantom: Locker Room Shenanigans

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, as we know from the Danny Phantom episodeMemory Blank, our ghostly hero has no problem using his intangibility and invisibility to spy on the girl’s locker room. Let’s take a look at the first time he did that.





	Danny Phantom: Locker Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** So, as we know from the Danny Phantom episode _Memory Blank_ , our ghostly hero has no problem using his intangibility and invisibility to spy on the girl’s locker room. Let’s take a look at the first time he did that.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

In Amity Park’s Casper High, students were going about their day like normal.

Well, except for one.

Danny Fenton, the dark-haired teenager dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had a red trim and red oval in the middle, took in a deep breath and then breathed out. “Alright,” he told himself, “you can do this.”

This was a free study period for him and he wouldn’t be missed skipping out on it.

In the dark janitor’s closet that he was hiding in, a white ring of light appeared around his waist before dividing not two, one going up and the other going down. As they spread over him and disappeared at the end of their journey, his clothes turned into a black jumpsuit, his hair turned white, and he gained a set of white gloves to go with the white boots he now wore. 

And no, this wasn’t what he’d been nervous about doing. His nervousness came from what he’d be doing in this form.

Going invisible and intangible, Danny began phasing through the school’s walls, nervously floating to his destination. And then here was there, the girl’s locker room!

And just in time for gym class.

Danny could feel his anxiety levels rising as girls started to enter to get ready for class. His anticipation, however, was making something else of his start to rise.

Then it happened. A girl started to get changed.

He didn’t know her, but she had some nice curves to her and short red hair that framed her face nicely. And the sight of her white hipster panties sent his mind, and other areas, into overdrive. When she removed her top, his eyes switched to her breasts and the black bra she had covering them. _This is incredible…_ he thought in a daze while ogling the girl.

His eyes were soon drawn from her to the many other girls stripping and changing before his unseen eyes. A goofy grin formed on his face as he admired the beauties before him, his only regret that he hadn’t thought to bring a camera for this.

And then he saw her. Paulina. Somehow, it hadn’t quite occurred to him that he’d be getting to see his dream girl here as well before.

She already had her grey gym shirt on (and he cursed himself for having not seen her before she could get it on), but she had yet to put on her shorts. This meant that he as able to freely ogle her butt clad in in just a pair of red bikini panties.

What happened next was a combination of his idiocy and teen hormones running high.

As she bent over to grab her gym shorts, Danny reached out an invisible hand and gave her soft, curvy butt a squeeze. “Eep!”

Danny pulled his hand back at the girl stood straight, hands shooting back to her butt to cover it. Turning around, she looked right through Danny and saw her BF Star (a curvy blonde girl with long hair) right behind her and getting something from her locker wile in just her white bra and pink panties (bikini style, just like Paulina’s were).

The school’s Queen B, mistakenly believing it was Star who had groped her, scowled and grabbed her friend’s panties before pulling them up into the girl’s crack. “YeOWIE!”

Star stiffened up, eyes widening, then squeaked when Paulina slapped her butt before letting go. “Keep your hands off my butt StarRRRAYYEE!” Star, annoyed at her friend’s behavior, saw fit to promptly grab Paulina’s own panties and deliver a sharp pull upward in the front before twisting and jerking the panties right while getting in the Latina’s now scrunched up face.

“Like, how about following your own advice?” Star gave the panties another twist and jerk.

“Urrgghhhsssss!” Paulina hissed in pain before falling back on to the bench in front of her locker when Star released her.

Taking in a deep breath, Paulina resolved to pick this up with her friend after school. Angry or not, she wasn’t going to risk the humiliation of having to spend gym picking whatever wedgies she’d get in a fight with the blonde.

Danny just grinned perversely, feeling a new found appreciation for his powers.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759596101']=[] 


End file.
